RoidRage Shakes his Dong for Mike Wazowski, marioKARKAT& Twilt Spackel
by PleaseEndME
Summary: Please spare yourself drugs are bad


Twilt sprinkel was walking thought the foreast one day

She sputted a green round globe of a creature, twilegt thought to erhself "dafuq is dis tiddy shit" After days of thonking she went to fluFdur shit bc she fucking know the animals and shit of this fucked up world that we live in.

Latrur at fludr shite's house twalt sprinklet assed her aboot the round green ass mound of a creature and flutit shy said in her soothing voice "OhOHohOOO, that's Milk Walbraouskeet, he IS new to PonPONPON villAGE" twiltnkl skrillex looked down " oh…..IVE NEVER SEEn him here b4"  
After that twilt sprinkel kicked flutter shit in the face and left to go meat with moik wallaruski.

Michal wazowski Was walking throughty the village when he saw a gray skilled character in confusuion. Michal thought to himself "what the fuck is this bullshit I thought there was just HOT ASS equine creatures in this part of town not this fucking weird ass alien bullSHITE andWHY the fuck dose he have that's dumb horns on his head mine are overisly more sexually appealing that those nubs"  
Mike was aboot to walk upo to the gray skinned shit face when he got intrueprpeted by a purple small horse

"EY MAYN HOW DA FUCQ U BEEN WHAT BRINGS YA TA TOWN?" sayd tewily sprinkle  
Mike ghasped at the ponponpon in awe.  
He thought to himself " I'd love tho plow my MONSTER Horn into that PLOT" twinkel sprinkle kicked him in the knee and asked again "EYYYYY ShinT fuck DA FuQ you doen mayn?" Mike cried like a little bitch inside because twilight's kick really hurt but he didn't show it. "I'm doing quite dandy if I do say so myself how about you mah lady?" Mike tipped his fadora as he asked this. Twilt looked at him and sid " I'm not into neck beards." and trotted away to devour her entire book self also to punch spike in the nose because why the fuck not.

The gray character from before was talking to a bright pink pone. " WAT IS YOUR NAME?ARE YOU NEW HERE? DO YOU LIKE CUPCAKES?" the pink pone jumped up and down asking these questions The gray being glared at her "MY NAME IS KARKAT VANATTAS AND WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A FRIED FUCK NUGGET? AND NO FUCK CUPCAKES LAST TIME I HAD ONE OF THOSE THEY TASTED LIKE PISS FUCK" eager to leave the pink pony to…whatever she WS doing he just kinda kicked her in the shin and walked away.

Mike was awe-struck by Karkat….he wanted to fuck him. But he also wanted to get a piece of that poone ass of twilty if only thely met.

Twat sprinletky saw Karkat outside her window and walked outsiote to meet him. Karkrater looked at her sand said " WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Twiliht looked him dead in the eyes and said slowly….." I 'm going to shove my horn so far up your ass you wont know what happened"

Karkat didn't reallty care so he walked in her hosue and they both started kicking spikes spiney ass because lets face it he is a little bitch who is completely irrelevant to the Fucking show anyways.

Mike saw this as a chance  
"YES! " he thought to himself "this could be my chanse to steal theyre horns"

Mike took stance. He ran as fast as he could with his weak ass little leggs at twilts door and formed a ball bigger than most balls and most balls are really big and crashed into twinkle's door running into karkat and teinght spackel. In a blood thirst rage he started eating spike and slamming his own head against a wall. Twibright and karnval didn't know what to do aboot this so karkoot ran out and stabbed the pink pone from before in the heart then ran to who knows where.  
Mike grabbed twight from the horn and ripped it off then put it firmly placed it in his arse.  
Out of nowhere Roid Rage pony burst through the wall and slammed Mike Wazowski into the floor pounding his head into the wooden boards, and softly whispred "you like it when I do this don't you baby" then he ate Mike's eye and milked himself so mike would be refreshed and able to walk home with no stuggle. Tworlt sat back and watched drinking a cup of cawfee and spike was dead but no one really cared.

After that a pole formed in the middle of twalts house and Roid Rage shook his tiddies for all of pone ville.

mIKe never saw (what the fuck he cant see) a pon hotr than Roid Rage. He tried to tickle his scrotum but Roid Rage didn't like that so he just bashed es fokn ead n  
After that twilt n Roid Rage started a stripping bussness and they all lived happily ever after. Except for getting Chlamydia…. That part sucked about the stripping  
REMEMBER TO WASH YOUR tAINT


End file.
